In 2002, the mobile phone service of the 3G system called the third generation in Japan started. Initially, small-size packets were transmitted and received for transmission of voice calls and mails. However, with the introduction of high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA), it became possible to transmit and receive larger-size packets for downloading of music files or streaming of video.
With such an increase of packet capacities, the service of long term evolution (LTE) in which orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) is used for downlink also started for the expansion on the side of the wireless network. In addition, the start of the 4G service is planned for around 2015. Accordingly, up to 1 Gbps (bit per second) is realized in a semi-fixed state and also up to 100 Mbps is realized even in a moving environment. Also, for example, utilization of small cells is studied to handle hot spots at which traffic locally concentrates or to improve the utilization efficiency of frequency resource. Also, for example, there is an ongoing study on introduction of a frequency sharing technology for sharing frequency band, called white space, which is unused temporally or locally, between systems in accordance with a rule.
For example, a technique of acquiring information related to channels available to a secondary system among frequency channels allocated to a primary system, generating a list of channels recommend for a secondary use node among the channels, and notifying the secondary use node of the list is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Further, a technique of generating all operational parameters (including a list of frequency blocks permitted for a white space device (WSD) in a television white space database (TVWSDB) and transmitting the operational parameters to the WSD is disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 1 (see page 18).